1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug assembly for a borescope inspection path, such as can be defined through inner and outer casings of a turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A borescope can be used to inspect structures that are difficult to access. The components inside turbine engines are examples of such structures. These components can be positioned inside one or more casings or housings of the turbine engine. These casings define walls that are spaced from one another. It is desirable to inspect internal components with minimal disassembly of the turbine engine. Apertures can be defined in the casing walls to allow for passage of a tip of the borescope. The borescope can be extended through these apertures and relay images of the components to a remote monitor. When the inspection is complete, the borescope is removed and the apertures are plugged.